


Heal my Wounds, Distant Memories

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I just needed this, Keith try's to help, Langst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sad, Two Endings, Why do I do this to myself, but he cant, don't hate me, one happy, one sad, shiro how could you, shiro wants to remember, starts off with lance with his family, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: Before the Kerberos Mission, Lance and Shiro dated. when Lance got Shiro back he didn't remember their relationship.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------in other words, Lance is a sad mess in secret and the only ones that really know about the whole thing are Keith and Hunk.





	1. Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is just there and Lance is visiting his family when he hears the bad news.
> 
> https://marshmallowartbunny-love-me.tumblr.com  
> Check out my Tumblr!!!

Lance was excited to go home after so long at the garrison. He was excited to see his mom, his father, all of his siblings, and his little niece and nephew. Not to mention that he can gloat to his siblings about his dreamy new boyfriend, though he couldn't come because he was up in space but he was just happy to be home to at least to tell his family about him. He was practically jumping with joy once he got off the plane and went to find his bag he heard excited screams and shouts. He turned around to be tackled by his family, people around them were staring but he didn't care, he was home.

“Lance YOUR HOME!!!” Clarita, his sisters shouted in his ear. 

“Yup, please don't make me go deaf.” he laughed out being lifted by said sister.

“Always a kidder, it's good to see you, little brother.”Angella, one of his more calmer sisters said patting his shoulder.

“UNCLE LANCE, UNCLE LANCE!!!” Lance looked down to see a small boy, Arlo, and girl, Isabela.

“Wow, you two have grown so big how are you!” after being released by his sister he bends down to their level to hug them.

“Uncle Lance do you have a boyfriend yet?” the little girl asked quietly.

“Oh please, I bet ten bucks he hasn't even been able to get a date” his older brother, Eladio, said with a laugh.

“Well brother of mine you better give the little woman her cash, cuz I do have a boyfriend and a very handsome one at that!” Lance smirked looking up at his brother from the ground.

“Yeah uncle Eladio, you owe me money now!!” the little girl chanted.

“Lance why didn't you bring him with you, if you have one!! I would have loved to meet him and give him the good ol’ one, two!” Clarita said punching the air.

“One, because of that,” he paused to point at her. “and two, he couldn't he's up in space, he's been up there for months on the Kerberos Mission!” 

“Holy heck, I heard about that, only two people were selected to go on that mission with doctor holt, right?” Lance quickly nodded to Angella.

Lance lit up at the mention of that, he was so proud of Shiro when he was selected to go and little sad too because he wouldn't be able to see him for a whole year, but that was small compared to what the mission was as a whole. But the mission was halfway over because they made it to Kerberos and now we're taking samples of the planet, last time he checked.

“Well, you better have a picture then!” 

“You know I do!” Lance smiled but then looked around looking for someone. “Hey, where's mom and dad?”

“Dads at work, he got a new job too, and moms at home cooking your favorite!” Eladio said leading the group outside to a car.

Once everyone was settled into the car Eladio started to drive as Lance blabbered on about the garrison, his rival, his friends, and most definitely Shiro. Once they got to an old house at the top of a hill, stairs leading up to it, looking out over the ocean. 

When they pulled into the front, Lance was immediately pulled out of the car by his niece and nephew up the stairs as they shout: “ABUELITA, ABUELITA, ABUELITA!!!” and in that moment he thought that they were just like their mom, loud and proud Clarita. They burst through the door leaving it open, they run through the living room where he got a glimpse of the children's father and a few more family members. Then they ran into the kitchen. “ABUELITA, LOOK WE HAVE UNCLE LANCE!!!” they shout in unison. Lance's mom turned around from the stove to see Lance and the children holding both of his hands.

“Lance, welcome home!” she smiled rushing over to her son and hugging him tightly.

“I missed you to mama!” he returned the hug once the children let go of his hands.

“Abuelita, Lance has a boyfriend!” the little girl clung to their legs.

“You little tattle tale!” Lance gasped.

“And yet I don't see him.” Lance's mom pulled away glaring at him. “Why didn't you bring him?” she grabbed his ear dragging him down to her level.

“Owowowow, mama, he couldn't even if he wanted to, ow ow ow!” Lance said trying to get his mom to release his ear, by that time everyone was in the kitchen listening in.

“Yeah mama, turns out he's in space, I still want proof though!” Eladio said with a grin.

“I'll show you a picture if you release my ear mama!” Lance said rushed.

His mom released his ear then said, “then show.” with a smile.

Lance pulled out his phone, the scrolled through his photos tell he found the perfect picture of Shiro to show them. He smiled at the picture on his phone, it was a picture of Shiro holding small a kitten he found one day and tried to keep it though the garrison wouldn't allow it, he ended up giving the kitten to a local girl and visits every once in awhile. Lance passed the phone around and everyone.

“You weren't kidding when you said handsome, jeez!” Angella said with a smile.

“Let us see!” Arlo shouts as grabs his sister's hand.

“He's got pretty eyes.” Isabella giggled 

“I'll be sure to tell him that.” Lance smiled down at her as she handed him the phone.

“Come one everyone set up the table, dinner's almost ready!” Lance's mom said as everyone started to set the table. When they sat down to eat, Lance's father walked through the door. And sat down next to Lance and his mom. They all dig in and talk about what's different and new. when done they sit and talk some more. 

“Lance you must be dead tired!” his dad said looking to his son.

“Nah, I'm fine.” he said waving his hand trying to contain a yawn

“We’ll be here when you wake up, you look tired!” his brother butted in.

“I…. fine.” Lance laughed. “I'm not going to bed cuz you told me too, though!” Lance stood up walking the familiar halls to his room.

“Yeah, sure!” his brother called from where he was.

Lance opened his door to find his old room the way he left if. He smiled looking at his bed, he jumped onto his bed landing face first into the bed. Within seconds he was asleep.

When he woke up he heard giggling from the living room. He sat up rubbing his eyes looking around to see where his phone was to see what time it was but he couldn't find it so he got up and changed. Once he started to walk closer to the living room he heard the giggling grow louder. When he entered the living room he saw Arlo and Isabela holding his phone giggling at something on it, he immediately ran over to them and plucked it out of their hands.

“Hey!” Arlo said looking up at Lance.

“You need to ask permission before you use my phone!!” Lance said blushing a bit when he looked down at the phone to see a picture of Shiro exercising and not paying attention to Lance when he took the photo.

“What's goin’ on here?” Clarita asked walking in from the kitchen.

“These two stole my phone while I was asleep!” the kids looked down avoiding their mom's eyes and Lance told on them.

"Kid’s you don't do that” she paused. “Not without me anyway!” she smirked

“Don’t encourage them!!” Lance said pocketing his phone as they giggled. 

“Hey go talk to mama she missed you.” Carla smiled walking passed, Lance.

When he walked in he saw his mom making sandwiches, he smiles at the memory of how she would get up at 5 to make lunch for him and his siblings for school. She would cut the sandwiches into shapes and he loves it. As he got older though he started going to afternoon school and he was glad to be able to let her sleep till 7 or 8 she would get up and they would watch soap opera she recorded the day before.

“Hey mama, whatcha doin’?” she turned around and smiled at Lance.

“I'm making your papa his lunch, he goes out on a boat all day so I making him something he would enjoy.” she looked to the small tv in the kitchen as it talked about world news. When she was done she sat down talking to Lance turning down the volume of the tv. But then after an hour, he looked over to see something he didn't expect. 

Lance sat quietly looking at the television, watching as a picture of his boyfriend flash up on the screen. Takashi Shirogane, the world renowned pilot, pronounced dead, along with the rest of the crewmates from the Kerberos Mission. It happened too fast, one minute he was sitting with his mom talking about random things, then he looked at the tv and saw Shiro's face when they turned up the volume, he heard the dreaded news of his disappearance. 

Lance couldn't hear his mom asking if he was alright, all he could hear was a ringing, then his world came crashing down and he started to cry. His mom stood up and hugged him, and Lance began to cry louder. The rest of his family ran into the room and saw what was going on and came over to comfort him in silence.


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is sad and remembers stuff from back at the garrison, with Shiro.

Lance shot up in a cold sweat, it was only a dream. He looked around his empty room on the ship. 

“It was only a dream…” Lance hunched over looking down at his hands as the tears welled in his eyes. 

Lance was in the castle of lions with everyone, even Shiro, but he was devastated. Not only was he farther away from his family than ever before, his boyfriend didn't even remember they had a relationship. 

Lance was so excited when he looked down on pidges little computer back on earth when she hacked the video feed from the crash site, being able to see Shiro, he almost cried right then and there, but he held it in and saved it for later when he could hug Shiro. But when they saved him and he came to, he didn't remember him at all, sure that devastated him but he stayed strong for the entire long day until he reached what had become his new room on the castle of lions, that was when he collapsed and cried. 

Lance took a deep breath then got up and went to the bathroom for a shower.

When he was finished he got dressed, and walked out into the hall to the dining room, on his way though he ran into Shiro. 

“Good morning, Lance.” Shiro smiled down at him

“Morning, Shiro…,” Lance said distantly.

“Are you alright Lance?” Shiro held a worried look on his face.

“Me? Yeah, I'm fine, just had a bad dream.” Lance said trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal, he didn't want to make it look like a big deal.

“Oh well if it makes you feel better, I have bad dreams too.” he said smiling slightly.

Lance laughed bitterly saying, “come on, let's go get something to eat.”

Shiro nodded his head, following Lance. They reached the dining room and everyone was already there talking about random things. Lance grabbed a bowl of food goo sitting down next to hunk and pidge. 

“Hey Lance, how'd you sleep?” hunk smiled knowing the full story of him and Shiro.

“Not too good, but you don't need to worry about it.” Lance smiled.

“You ok man?” Pidge looked up at him looking slightly worried, she didn't know much of the story but know the basics between him and Shiro.

“Yeah, just had a dream of the last time I visited my family.” Lance smiled down at her and hunk looked at him with concern. 

but then he looked over to Shiro, he was talking to Keith about training and Lance got a little pain in his chest, that started at his heart the exploded in his chest. He watched as he ate his food goo, getting a little on his face like he does when he's focused on something and eating at the same time. Lance looked down at his own food and shoveled it into his face, and put down his bowl.

“I'm going to go explore the ship!” Lance smiled standing up.

“Alright just come back soon, you paladins need to train before the next battle we have, hunk you need to work on your aim!” Coran said before Lance wondered off.

Lance started walking, though the only thing he could really think of was when he lost Shiro and when he thought he had him back he was already gone. If it wasn't for all of the terrible things that had happened to him, he would have told him, told of all the things they had done, and all the memories he forgot everything. But he was afraid that things would be way different than it was before, that Shiro would try to force it instead of enjoying it like he did. Lance didn't want to make him if he didn't feel the same as he did.

Lance stumbled into a random room looking around he realized he was in a library. Looking at the shelves of books and scrolls and electrical tablets of different things from history to stories, from the floor to the ceiling he smiled. He enjoyed things like this quiet rooms with things that were given life from thoughts of someone else. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open, when he turned around he saw Shiro walk in and smile.

“Oh looks like someone has found my secret hideaway.”

“Oh, I can leave if you want,” Lance said walking towards the door.

“No, it's fine, stay,” Shiro said walking to one of the many shelves 

“Oh, ok…” 

They stood quietly, Shiro looking along the bookshelves and Lance just staring at him. He knew Shiro loved books, he would always say they were like an escape from life when it got too tough to bear. It became their favorite thing to do in their free time, to read to each other. Either Lance would lay his head in Shiro's lap or against his chest as he read or Shiro would lay his head in Lance's lap and drift in and out of sleep as he read, then he would ask if Lance could repeat a few lines or two if he woke back up.

“Isn't it hard to read these book, ya know cuz their in Altaen…?”

Shiro looked back to Lance and smiled, “yeah but I'm planning on learning the language when we have more free time, for now, though I just enjoy the smell, I love the smell of old books” he smiled, pulling out a book just to look at it.

“I know,” Lance said before he caught himself.

Shiro looked up from the book with a confused face. 

“I mean I know what you mean, old books smell nice!” Lance blurted out.

Shiro smiled and began to laugh, that was heaven to Lance, his deep laugh was too gorgeous like it was a god. The calm moment was interrupted by Allura’s voice on the intercom.

“Paladins come to the training room immediately!” then the intercom silenced.

“Well looks like we don't get that much time to ourselves then.“ Shiro put the book back and they jogged to the training room together.

As they entered the room Allura was standing in front of the other paladins, “where were you two?” Allura said sternly

Before Lance could answer Shiro said. “On the other side of the castle, I was looking for Lance, sorry we are late.”

“Alright just don't let it happen again.” She said turning back to the other paladins.

Lance looked over to Shiro who quickly whispered. “I want that room to stay between us, ok?” Shiro said with a smile, then walked words the rest. 

Lance looked at Shiro's back intensely as thoughts filled his head. ‘Oh my god, did he just say that?’ ‘oh god this man is an angel in disguise’ ‘did he mean it?’ ‘or did he just say it so I wouldn't tell the others?’ he looked up to see Shiro and Allura laughing over something together. ‘Yup, he just didn't want me to tell everyone.’ Lance felt his stomach turn, and the familiar pain starting in his heart the spreading throughout his body, rapidly and repeatedly. Allura and his Shiro, they would be good together, two leaders together. Lance failed to realize that the others were now looking at him until hunk came over to him and patted his shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey, buddy you alright, you seem very out of it today.” hunk made Lance look at him.

“M-me yeah I'm great!” he smiled his eyes slightly misty.

“No, you're not, you stuttered, what's wrong!?” Pidge looked up at Lance with a determined look.

“Ha. I promise you, nothing's wrong.” Lance said a little more convincingly.

“Lance are you sure?” Allura walked over to them.

“Are you worried about me, Allura?” Lance said in a flirty tone knowing it would fool everyone.

“Yup he's fine.” Pidge ground.

“How do you expect someone to love you if you flirt with every girl you see?” Keith said glaring at him.

“What was that Keith!?” Lance said shocked mad.

“You heard me, this is an honest question.” Keith knew he and Shiro were a thing even before Hunk did surprisingly.

“Shut up.” Backing away a bit and not really knowing how to answer.

“No, answer me I'm curious.” But Keith couldn't take a hint.

“SHUT UP!” Lance yelled in now anger and fear, stepping forward a bit like he was going to punch Keith.

“Ok, everyone needs to calm down!” Shiro said walking in between them, he looked at Lance with a stern look, “go cool your head.”

Lance had looked like he was just shot as he walked out of the training room, once he was gone Shiro turned to Keith, “after we're done training, you go and apologize to him.”

And with that training began, and within an hour it ended. Everyone went their separate ways and Keith walked to Lance's room. Once he got there he could hear sobbing coming from behind the door. He made the door slide open and he walked in. 

Lance looked up at him, not liking who it was so he glared at Keith as tears fell out of his eyes. “What do you want?”

“Look Lance, I'm sorry, I know how much you love and miss him, I just don't like how you can flirt with someone right in front of him,” Keith said kinda glaring too, but tried to tone it down because he was trying to apologize.

Lance sighed looking down at his hands. “I do it to see if it would spark a reaction from him, I used to do it back at the garrison before we were dating, I would look at him while I flirting with someone and he would look away trying to hide that he was looking.” Lance looked back up at Keith, “now he just looks at me like a nuisance.”

“If it's anything to you, he sent me here to apologize,” Keith said walking closer and sat down next to Lance. This made Lance start to cry harder, and Keith pulled him into a hug, they stayed like that for what felt like hours as Lance cried into Keith's shoulder.

when he calmed down, Lance released Keith. “Wow, this is out of character for you, Keith.” He joked bitterly.

“Yeah, well don't get used to it.” He paused, “you meant a lot to Shiro, and seeing him happy is all I really care about.”

“Glad we got that all cleared up.” Lance smiled eyes puffy and burning from crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEELLLLOOOOO!!  
> I can't believe how much people liked the first chapter, I feel so loved!! I updated super fast because I wasn't busy and like how Keith said "don't get used to it" updates might become slower if the future or I'll just keep writing until I pass out. speaking of Keith, he needs to chill!! also my computer keeps autocorrecting, Shiro, to shirt so if you see something like 'said shirt' or anything like that, please know it means Shiro.  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro dreams of life back at the garrison, then it turns into something he couldn't even imagine.

Shiro was sitting at his desk at the garrison, working on his assignment for advanced chemistry, and he was suffering. Why did he decide that he wanted to take this stupid class? 

As he silently died, stuck on a problem, he failed to notice his door opening, suddenly arms were wrapped around his shoulders and a familiar but foreign voice said, “hey babe, don't overwork yourself.” and Shiro looked up from his desk, feeling relaxed and calm the stress melting away at the sound of that voice that he can't place.

He turned around in his chair and he saw a familiar shape of a human being but it was cut out like how a child would cut out a picture he decided he liked in a magazine.

The figure sat down in his lap nuzzling its head against his chest, Shiro liked the feeling of it, it made a flutter in his chest, and his heart beat faster. He wrapped his arms around the form of the shape. 

“This is nice.”Shiro sighed in peace.

“Haha, glad you think that.” the figure said, though Shiro couldn't see its face he could tell it was smiling.

But suddenly he heard sobs he looked down at the figure and it looked up at his chest, and now Shiro could see big blue eyes and tears streaming down the blacked out figures face.

“Are you ok?” Shiro asked.

“You forgot about me...”

“No, I didn't!”

“Then who am I?”

Shiro tried to think, tried to put a face to the figure but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, the figures face was locked away deep in his head, all he could see where big sad ocean blue eyes. 

The figure got off of him, “promise me you'll remember?” it asked. And the figure looked at the door with fear in its eyes and disappeared, but then he heard pained screams. He stood up fast and looked at the door. He quickly ran to the door and pulled it open, he transformed into how he looks now. He saw Zarkon holding the figure above his head by the throat, and the figure was choking and struggling to breathe.

This made Shiro angry, “DON'T HURT HIM!!!” his robotic arm began to glow and he began to charge towards Zarkon, though no matter how far and how fast he ran they got farther and farther away.

Zarkon laughed at him as the figure started to stop struggling and he went limp. Zarkon released the figure from his grasp the figure hit the ground with an audible thump, Zarkon disappeared.

Shiro rushed to the figures side, cradling him in his arms. Tears streamed out of his eyes like waterfalls as he stared down at him. The figures head turned towards Shiro's 

“Remember me...” then the figures head dropped onto Shiro's lap. Then disappeared like flowers blowing away in the wind and Shiro let out a yell.

Shiro sat up unbelievably fast in his bed on the ship, shaking and crying, his robotic arm glowing and burning his side a bit. He didn’t know who the figure was and he forgot the color of his eyes as soon as Shiro opened his. 

“Who was that?” he didn't know, but he did know it pained him to them in pain and that he loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy!  
> Shiro knows he's forgetting something/someone.  
> guess who that is! :D  
> and I know it was short I think I'm running low on steam, this might be the last update today.


	4. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro confronts people for acting weird and talks to the Black Lion.

Shiro paced back and forth, in the control room with Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran, wondering where Keith and Lance where. 

“Shiro, calm down, it's not like they're dying, they fight all the time!” Pidge said in annoyance.

“Yes I know, but Lance hasn't been set off like that before.”

“True, but as soon as Lance left Keith looked instantly sorry” Hunk added. 

“Yeah, it'll be fine, you should be used to this anyway.” Pidge said instantly realizing she said something she shouldn't have from the look on Hunks face.

“What do you mean?” 

“Uhh…. you know they fight all time it's fine.” recovering from the blow.

“I feel like you two know something I don't,” Shiro said looking at them.

WHAT? What gave you that idea, hahahaha….” Hunk said nervously. pidge nudged into his side with her elbow. 

Shiro was going to question them some more but just the Keith walked in.

“There you are, where's Lance, I'm,” Shiro said with slight worry in his voice but was cut off.

“He wasn't feeling well so he's in his room.” Keith shrugged.

“Did you apologize?” asked like how a mother would ask a child.

“Yes," he sighed, "I'm gonna go train some more.” said in annoyance

“Oh alright, I’ll go with you.” he followed behind Keith.

Once they left Pidge and Hunk released the breath they were holding.

“You almost gave it away!” Hunk said to Pidge.

“Oh says the one who was all nervous!!” Pidge shouted back.

“What are you two talking about?” Coran asked from the monitor.

“Oh yeah, we never actually told you guys….” Hunk said looking up to the Alteans.

“Why are you so willing to tell us but not Shiro?” Allura asked walking over to the two.

“Because it might hurt him….” Pidge said looking up at Allura.

Shiro walked along with Keith in silence thinking about the nightmare he had. “Hey, Keith, were friends right?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah?” Keith replied with a questioning look.

“So you would tell me if something was wrong, right?” Shiro continued. 

“Yeah, ” Keith said in a more confident tone.

“Am I…. forgetting something?” He paused, “like I feel like I am missing a piece of memory from my life on earth.”

Keith didn't reply.

“Keith?” Shiro stopped and looked at him.

“We passed the training room…” Keith changed the subject, he turned around passing Shiro. 

Shiro sighed following Keith, but what he didn't see was Keith clenching his jaw trying not to give in. Keith would have told Shiro anything, but he couldn't do this he needed to find out on his own.

Once they got to the training room they started to spar in silence until Shiro spoke up asking the same question again. “Keith, I'm serious, am I missing something…?”

Keith swung at Shiro, missing him barely. “Will you STOP asking that!” Keith yelled at Shiro making him flinch slightly. “This is SO frustrating!!” He growled putting his hands over his eyes.

“Keith, please tell me.” He said, walking closer to Keith.

“I can't!”

“Why?”

“Because we don't know how you'll react!” Keith stormed out of the training room in frustration, leaving Shiro standing there, contemplating what was going on.

Shiro began to walk aimlessly around the castle, with several things running through his mind. But when he looked up to see where he was, thinking he was near his room but instead he was in the black lion's hanger. He was about to turn around to go back until he heard a familiar purr in the back of his mind he looked up at the lion.

“You think you could help me?” Shiro said walking up to his lion as the purr got louder. The lion bent down to his level opening his mouth for Shiro to enter.

Once Shiro got situated in the cockpit, Shiro felt Black rumble around him, forming sentences in his mind. “You want to remember, correct?” 

“Yes,” Shiro said aloud, with that Black roared and Shiro blacked out.

Shiro opened his eyes in a darkly lit room, filling him with anxiety. 

“Where am I?” He asked himself, then suddenly he heard screaming. He ran through the dark looking for the source, once he found it though he saw something he didn't expect. 

He saw himself strapped down to a table and Haggar speaking above his screams of pain.

“Champion, do not resist, it will only bring you more pain!” She yelled.

“No- agh- I won't let you have these memories!!” He screamed back at her.

“But if you showed me, I will be sure to get him for you.” She smiled wickedly.

“N-no!” He said losing his grip on consciousness.

“Fine be that way, if you want to lock him away for me, go right ahead, you'll come around eventually.” She said in an annoyed tone walking away.

As he fell unconscious he mumbled, “never.” Then was out cold.

Shiro gasped coming back to the black lion, he was sweaty, shaking and breathing heavily.

“What was that?” 

“It might not have been the memory you wanted, but it was what made you forget. You will have to remember your mate on your own.” Black purred trying to comfort him.

“Thank you.” Shiro smiled.

“If you ever need consoling, I am here, we are connected.”

Black lowered his head allowing Shiro to exit his mouth. Once he was out he walked to Black’s paw and patted it affectionately. 

“Thank you, again.” Shiro smiled up at the robotic lion and turned to start to walk away.

“A bit of information, my paladin….” Shiro stopped and turned back around. “Your mind has not locked away all, I do know one thing, your mate has eyes like oceans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!!!  
> I probably could have written something different with this title for the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything.  
> also, I referred to the Black Lion as he because I always saw the lions kind of like a lion's pride where there's one male per pride but if people question it I'll change it.


	5. Familiarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homesickness

Lance stuck his head out the door of his room, not really wanting to see anyone, he just wanted to clear his thoughts in a different place than his room. He started to walk to the room he found that morning; the library. Shiro has probably gone off talking to Keith or Allura so he probably wouldn't be there.

Once he reached the room he saw that he was correct, the room was empty besides the shelves of books. Lance walked up to the shelves grabbing one of the books and opened it. 

“Ha, I can't read.” He jokes putting the book back. He looks over to a window with a couch sat in front of it that he hadn't noticed before in the short time he was in there. He walked up to it and stared out into the darkness of space.

“Great, homesickness is kicking in…” he mutters to himself sitting on the couch, putting his head in his hand.

While Lance preoccupied with his thoughts, the doors to the library opened. Shiro was thinking about the things he saw and the dream he had. He looked up to see Lance sitting on the couch, Shiro smiled but then realized that he looked pained.

“Hey, Lance are you ok?” Shiro asked walking up to Lance.

“Oh, my- Shiro what are you doing here!?” 

shiro looked confused “Um-” Lance then cut him off

“What, I'm the one intruding, you probably came here to be alone and I'm just here, I'm sorry I'll leave!” Lance stood up trying to walk past Shiro, but Shiro stopped him.

“No Lance it's fine, you can stay, I'm just curious if you are alright?” 

“Y-Yeah!” Lance shuddered.

“Did Keith not apologize like he said he did, I swear-" 

“No, he apologized,” he said quickly.

“Then why do you look like you've been crying?” 

“Little homesick…” Lance answered not looking in his eyes.

Shiro walked to the couch and patted the spot next to him, Lance walks to Shiro and sits next to him. Shiro looks out at space, and Lance looks out as well.

“I know how you feel, I miss earth too,” Shiro said, Lance couldn't take it, he began to bawl collapsing his body in on himself, grabbing his arms as his body shakes hard. Shiro looked back at Lance shocked by his sudden outburst. Shiro grabbed Lance and pulled him into a hug.

Lance sobbed harder into his shoulder and clung to his shirt. He was sobbing, not only for his family that he misses dearly but also because he hadn't been able to cry to anyone, he felt it would make things worse for them. 

“Shh, shh, it’s ok,” Shiro said rubbing his back with his human hand and the other wrapped around him protectively. But as this played out something flashed behind his eyes, a scene similar to this, where he was holding someone close as they sobbed into his shoulder. 

Shiro tensed up a little making Lance push him away slightly thinking he was the reason, “I'm sorry, I couldn't help it…” he muttered looking down at his hands.

“It's fine no need to apologize.” Shiro smile, “you should get some rest” he added.

“I've been in my room all day, I don't really feel like going back right now.”

“Then you can sleep in here I won't bother you, I can even leave if you want,” Shiro smiled down at him.

“No! Could you um…” lance trailed off

“Yes?”

“I…this is kinda weird umm…could you…tell me a story, you don't have to do it if you don't want to!” Lance stammered, Shiro didn't really expect this but he just smiles.

“I don't mind at all.” He said looking back at the window. “When I was captured by the Galra I shared a cell with several other aliens, to pass the time they told stories of their planets and legends passed down from their elders…” He looked back to Lance who was just staring at him and smiled.

Shiro began to tell a story that an old red alien that looked like a frog with a white fu manchu told him, Lance laughed at the description, which made Shiro laugh too. The story was about how their people found their planet many, many years ago, how they came across an old creature that they called a Cypthra that they had come to worship as a god.

As Shiro told this story Lance started to nod off, until he finally fell asleep and his head fell onto Shiro's shoulder, making him stop his story. He looked over at Lance and smiled, “I guess will finish the story later.” He whispered as he stood and picked up Lance in the process. Shiro carried him bridal style down the hall to his room.

He didn't realize it but the red, yellow, and green paladin along with the princess of Altea watched from the cameras from the control deck. 

“They are adorable!” Allura squealed.

“I know right!!” Hunk added excitedly with a smile.

“Oh boy…” Pidge sighed holding the bridge of her nose.

“I will now do everything in my power to get them to get them together!!!” The princess declared with her mice cheering her on.

“I think we have created a monster…” Pidge whispered to hunk as Keith just stared at everyone around him in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of me hates myself and another part is just so ready to make these children hurt!  
> Sorry, this took so long to update!!!
> 
> I corrected some of the spelling errors of the previous chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Correct me for any reason, I want to be better!!!!


End file.
